


Best Case Scenario

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural ending, Team Free Will, series ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural series ending where everything and everyone is okay and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Case Scenario

“Carry on my wayward son…there’ll be peace when you are done…lay your weary head to rest….don’t you cry no more – do do da do DO!”

Sam wakes abruptly to the sound of his brother pounding the beat on the steering wheel, attempting to sing along to the guitar solo of the song playing on the radio. Sam interlocks his fingers and stretches his arms out in front of him as he yawns. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

“You’re in a good mood,” he comments as he watches Dean nod his head in time to the song. 

“’Course I am! Why shouldn’t I be? We’ve got a case, miles open road ahead of us…I got my favorite brother riding shotgun.” Dean says as he briefly slaps Sam’s knee.   
“Yeah, okay,” Sam smirks, amused and happy that Dean is in such good spirits. 

“You know,” Dean continues, shaking his head and giving a small laugh. “The last time I remember being this happy was when…” He trails off, thinking back through the years – trying to think back to a time when things were this good. 

“Was when, Dean?” Sam prompts. 

“Never,” Dean scoffs slightly. “Dude, after all these years – after all the crap we’ve dealt with – we finally got a break.” Dean takes his eyes off the road quickly to look at Sam. “Think about it: no more yellow-eyes, no more apocalypse – “

“No more purgatory,” Sam joins in, eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Heaven and Hell taken care of? Sam: we can finally just do our job, man – we can finally just hunt!” 

Sam smiles as the truth of what Dean just said sinks in. Sam shakes his head in disbelief and then starts laughing. There was no more weight on their shoulders. They had more than done their part. They were finished.

Dean looks over and sees the relief on Sam’s face and begins laughing himself. “Ha ha! Feels good dunnit, little brother?” 

“Yeah! Yeah it does…”

“Where are you two going?”

“Jesus Christ!” Dean accidentally loses control of the car for a moment, swerving over into the opposite lane and then swerving back. “Dammit, Cas!”

Castiel is suddenly in the backseat, hanging his head slightly. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Dean takes a deep breath to calm his spiked heart rate, running a hand over his face. “It’s fine. Just…just try not to do that….”

“I’ll try.”

“What’s up, Cas?” Sam asks. 

“Actually…nothing,” Castiel says, sounding disappointed. “That’s why I’m here. I wanted to know if it was alright if I…joined you two.”

Sam smiles. “You wanna hunt?”

“Yes. If that’s alright with you, of course,” Castiel amends quickly. 

“’Course!” Dean says jovially. “Team Free Will, right?”

Castiel narrows, his eyes. “What are you referring to?”

Dean laughs to himself. “Nevermind.”

“Alright. Well – where are we going?”

“Uh, Arizona, actually…” Sam answers, as he rummages through a backpack, looking for the newspaper clipping. 

“Yeah, small town,” Dean continues. “Reports of missing second-born children – eight so far.”

“So….definitely our kind of thing, right?”

Sam smiles again and hands Castiel the newspaper. “Take a look for yourself.” 

Castiel takes the clipping and begins reading.

“Ah, crap – they’re playing the song again, but it’s almost over!” Dean exclaims, turning up the radio. 

Sam rolls down his window and Dean does the same. Together, the brothers sing the final bars of the song at the top of their lungs, Castiel looking up from the paper ambivalently. 

“….THERE’LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DOONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REEEEST! DON’T YOU CRY NO MORE – DO DO DA DO – DO!” 

Things are good….really good. And Dean thinks to himself that after the case, they should make a stop at the Grand Canyon.


End file.
